


Ошибочный метод

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поправив очки, Гарри стремительно подходит к парочке, нежно кладет Эггси руку на плечо, наклоняется и жарко шепчет ему прямо в свободное ухо: <br/>- Эггси, на минуточку, пожалуйста?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибочный метод

\- Эггси, почему ты еще не спишь?  
Гарри ждет ответа, но его нет. Гэри продолжает все так же сидеть ссутулившись в полумраке за кухонным столом. Нога под стулом чуть притопывает, голова еле заметно покачивается. Гарри вытягивает шею. Так и есть - на столе перед Анвином светится сотовый телефон, провод от которого тянется к его ушам.   
Гарри чуть поджимает губы. Он просил Эггси избавиться от этой штуки - совершенно лишний для Кингсмана прибор, тогда как они достаточно укомплектованы куда более совершенной техникой. А если так тянет поговорить с семьей - в Центре у Мерлина есть закрытая линия. Но мальчишка, похоже, решил проигнорировать его просьбу. Да еще и эта привычка затыкать себе уши и совершенно терять контроль над ситуацией. Дойдет до того, что заскучав на задании, он поступит точно так же и поплатится за это. Надо воспитывать к нем постоянное напряжение и умение слышать то, что происходит вокруг.  
Гарри озаряет внезапно. Его губы растягивает довольная и даже чуть-чуть кровожадная улыбка. Потому что то, что предстоит Эггси, ему точно не понравится.   
Совершенно не таясь и не опасаясь громко стучать каблуками по паркету, Гарри подходит к Эггси вплотную и встает за его спиной. Никакой реакции. Ну, что ж, сам напросился.  
Поймав нужный настрой, Харт склоняется над Эггси и внезапно зарывается носом в волосы на его затылке.   
Издав испуганный вопль, Гэри вскакивает. Стул летит в одну сторону, телефон - в другую. Наушники остаются болтаться на шее, зацепившись за одно ухо.   
Гарри выпускает из пальцев кулак Эггси, который остановил у своего лица.  
\- Хорошая реакция, - констатирует он невозмутимым тоном и спокойно уходит спать, оставив ошалелого парня пялиться ему в спину.  
***  
Следующий раз случается раньше, чем ожидал Гарри - уже на следующее утро. Спускаясь на кухню, чтобы заняться завтраком, он замечает сквозь приоткрытую дверь комнаты, что Эггси приплясывает возле шкафа. На нем только пижамные штаны, и сотовый засунут за плотную резинку пояса. Что ж, возможно, он решил, что задремал вчера и ему все приснилось.   
Гарри хотел бы проигнорировать этот эпизод, потому что они все же в его доме, и Эггси явно чувствует себя тут более, чем безопасно. Но для агента Кингсман нет полностью безопасных мест. Поэтому в комнате Гарри спрятаны семь пистолетов и четыре ножа. Не то, чтобы он чего-то боялся. Просто настороженный кролик - живой кролик.   
Гарри входит без стука. Дверь чуть скрипит, но Анвин этого не слышит. Он как раз распахнул дверцы шкафа и решает, в чем спуститься к завтраку. Молодец, учится, раньше не стал бы думать и пошел прямо в пижаме. Прецедент уже был.   
Оценив Гэри со спины как потенциальную жертву и обдумав варианты возможной защиты с его стороны, Гарри обхватывает его руками поперек туловища, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, придавливая его руки к телу. Гэри предсказуемо выгибается дугой, вырывая зажатые руками Гарри наушники из ушей и рассчитывая ударить его затылком в нос. Гарри убирает голову с линии атаки, разжимает руки и вопросительно заглядывает Эггси в лицо.  
\- Будешь гренки на завтрак? - спрашивает он словно между прочим.   
\- Что?! - пялится на него Эггси. Его лицо пунцовое, даже на шее красные пятна. Гарри растягивает губы в улыбке.   
\- Гренки. Тосты. Поджаренный хлеб. Я люблю с апельсиновым джемом. Спускайся через десять минут, - говорит он и покидает комнату. Вслед ему доносится полный недоумения вопль.   
***  
И все равно тем же днем Эггси тащит проклятущий телефон в учебку. В перерыве между теоретическими занятиями Гарри замечает на веранде две фигуры, сидящие голова к голове на перилах. Между ними темнеет шнур наушников. Рокси смеется, Эггси тыкает в экран телефона.   
\- Эггси, мне надо с тобой поговорить! - окликает его Гарри.   
В ответ доносится лишь новый взрыв смеха. Как дети!  
Поправив очки, Гарри стремительно подходит к парочке, нежно кладет Эггси руку на плечо, наклоняется и жарко шепчет ему прямо в свободное ухо:   
\- Эггси, на минуточку, пожалуйста?  
Гэри не вздрагивает и не пытается бить. Он замолкает и подбирается, как перед прыжком. Рядом Рокси смотрит на них обоих удивленными глазами, вынимая из уха наушник.   
\- Изволь реагировать, когда к тебе обращаются, - строго говорит Гарри, выпрямляясь. - Вас обоих искал Мерлин. Новое задание.   
Он уходит, чувствуя, как Эггси пристально смотрит на него до тех пор, пока он не скрывается за поворотом.  
***   
Вечером, зевая и на ходу развязывая халат, Гарри направляется в свою спальню и проходит мимо комнаты Эггси. Дверь нараспашку. Тускло горит светильник. Гарри хмурится - похоже, пора поменять лампочку.   
Он заглядывает внутрь из вполне профессионального любопытства и видит Эггси, лежащего на кровати с одеялом, наброшенным на бедра. Руки закинуты за голову, глаза закрыты, уши заткнуты наушниками, а сотовый вызывающе лежит на голом плоском животе.   
\- Тебя ничем не проймешь, - раздраженно ворчит Гарри и входит.   
\- Я думал, вы джентльмен, - внезапно говорит Эггси, не открывая глаз. - Манеры и все такое. Вас разве не учили стучать?   
\- Не тебе мне указывать, - отвечает Гарри, остановившись посреди комнаты и отметив про себя, что парень устроил ему ловушку.   
\- А почему бы и нет? - Эггси открывает глаза и смотрит на Харта исподлобья. - То, что вы позволяли себе сегодня - далеко от правил приличия.   
\- Если ты еще не понял - это был способ воздействия. И я вижу, что он увенчался успехом.   
\- О, будьте уверены, я понял, - говорит Анвин, и Гарри чудится в этой фразе двойной смысл. - Я вообще догадливый. И быстро учусь. Вы же сами говорили.  
Эггси рывком встает с кровати, откидывая телефон с наушниками в кресло. Один шаг - и его руки хватаются за ослабленный уже узел хартовского халата, а сухие губы прижимаются куда-то между плечом и шеей. Какой-то рациональной частью своего сознания Харт отмечает, что судя по ощущениям ниже пояса, под одеялом Эггси лежал без пижамы.  
\- Эггси, я..., - ошарашено восклицает Гарри, но быстрые пальцы уже под его ночной сорочкой, скользят по ребрам на спину, а бедра уверенно толкают его к стене.   
\- Заткнитесь! - рычит Эггси, запускает ладони за резинку его штанов и накрывает губами его рот.   
***  
\- Это было... внезапно, - говорит Гарри, смотря в окно на встающее солнце и потирая утреннюю щетину. - Не то, чтобы мне не понравилось...  
\- Только попробуй сказать, что тебе не понравилось! - восклицает Гэри с кровати за его спиной. - И никогда не узнаешь, что еще я умею. Не забывай, я гимнаст.   
Гарри на мгновение дает волю воображению и смущенно кашляет. Гэри смеется.  
\- И ты сам меня спровоцировал, - напоминает он.   
Гарри прячет улыбку и отворачивается от окна.  
\- Наверное, не стоит говорить, что добивался я совсем не этого? - говорит он, присаживаясь на кровать. Гэри откровенно скользит глазами по его телу, и Гарри чувствует волну возбуждения. Чтобы отвлечься, он переводит глаза на тумбочку в поисках будильника.  
\- Который час?   
\- Погоди, где-то был сотовый...   
Гэри не понимает, почему Гарри смеется, но он никогда не слышал этого прежде. И ему это нравится.


End file.
